Fresh Jellicle Meat?
by TimBurtonAxelRodArdmanBEYOU
Summary: In the middle of the night, something's leaning against a wall...and it's bleeding to death! Take a peek and find out what happens.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Being injured sucks, but that's what you get when you irritate a dog; you end up bloody and holding on to your breath. The black and red feline leaned against a brick wall, trying to get the air back in her lungs. She lifted her eyes to slowly scan her current location and suddenly froze when she spotted a shadow. The shadow just stood there, then suddenly appeared in front of the injured feline, who finally noticed that it was a female kitten: pepper-like fur covered her body, merging with her white arms and legs, and her head covered with red, black, and white highlighted spikes. The black &amp; red feline noticed the kitten's eyes were brown, because they were huge and full of fright.

"OH MY GOD!" the kitten squealed in an octave tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." the black &amp; red feline replied in a low tone. She continued to breathe slowly. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Their just scratches."

The kitten's eyes got bigger. "_JUST_ SCRATCHES, THOSE ARE DEEP CUTS!" She watched as the injured cat slowly lifted her eyes to her, they looked empty.

"Really, I'm ok."

The kitten rapidly shook her head. "No you're not. " She quickly started to run, then suddenly stopped and turned back to the injured cat. "You stay right there. I'm going to get help." And she disappeared into a hole.

Left alone, Black &amp; Red slowly lifted herself off the wall and started walking sluggishly away. Not getting at least five steps away, she suddenly fell hard to the ground, causing her to groan and hiss and curse "Son of a bitch" under her breath. She just laid there and continued to breathe slowly.

The kitten finally appeared again and saw the Black &amp; Red on the ground. She rapidly ran to her and hovered on her knees, lightly touching Black &amp; Red. "It's alright now. I've brought help."

With her eyes still closed and breathing slowing more and more, Black &amp; Red showed a little smile. "It's alright." she whispered. "I'm alright. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're hurt...badly!" The kitten lightly shook Black &amp; Red, who eyes kept slowly open and closing. The kitten stopped as she stared at the bloody black paw her arm.

"No really, I'm fine." Black &amp; Red's voice was getting lower and lower as she tried to sound upbeat. "Don't worry about me. I'm ok." Her breathing was becoming one breath per minute.

"ALONZO! HELP HER PLEASE!" the kitten was in full panic mode, and tears started running down her face. "SHE'S DYING! PLEASE! HELP HER! PLEASE!"

Black &amp; Red could feel her body suddenly floating as her head fell backwards and her limbs pulled by gravity. She tried consoling the kitten. "It's ok...I'm alright." she tried to chuckle. "I'm fine...I'm fine...I'm fine..."

"DON'T GO!" the kitten kept crying as her face was waterfalling tear's down her face. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. PLEASE, HANG IN THERE. PLEASE!"

Black and Red's whisper slowly disappeared as she continued trying to console the kitten's crying voice...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_"__Heaven…so relaxing. I never thought I would be here so soon. Oh well, I'm here now, might as well enjoy it for eternity."_ Black &amp; Red floated in nothing as she thought of what her soul should do first. _"__Let's see…I could eat some fish? Caviar? Nah…too rich for my taste. Trout? No, never really liked it. I never cared for tuna…maybe tilapia…"_ Surrounded by warmth, feeling the softness of the clouds. _"__Maybe I should exercise, go treading the mouse mill or whatever; or trail across the gateways of heaven."_ So much to choose from. _"__Or I could be with mom and dad!"_ Black &amp; Red pictured her parents; her mother's blue eyes smiling at her, her fur the color of shiny black; her dad, a rusty red tabby with green eyes smiling at her too…her parents just sitting there waiting for their daughter to come to them; Black and Red smiled back. _"__Yea, I'll do that."_ Can't wait to see her parents again she opened her eyes…and found the color of dark brown instead...

She stared at it for a moment, then shifted her jade eyes left and right. She slowly turned her head and adjusted her eyes to find two giant piles of fabric across the way; Black &amp; Red furrowed her eyebrows.

"What the…" Lifting her head, she continued to rise, vertebrate by vertebrate, until she felt sharp pain. Black &amp; Red leaned on the back of her elbows and hissed as she waited for the pain to go away, then she looked down to see her body; she was covered in bandages. The black forearm on her right side was wrapped, as well as the red leg on the opposite side; the bandage that covered her left shoulder ran across her black torso, and little bandages were scattered all over the rest of her body. "I look like an unfinished mummy." she muttered to herself. The fluffy warm cloud that she was "floating" on, turned out to be a bunch of fabric, of pillows and blankets, like the ones on the other side.

"Where the heck am I?" Looking around at her surroundings, she scanned the walls; they were tree bark brown with nothing on them, except for the three holes on the wall in front of her. There was a small one on each side, and a long one between them, and each were shining in the only light that was coming inside. Black &amp; Red turned her head toward the wall next to her, lifting her paw to feel…bark.

"Oh, you're finally up!"

Slightly jumping, Black &amp; Red turned toward the voice; a female cat covered in white, a brownish-orange, and black stripes stood just inside the long opening; her face was showing surprised relief. Another female cat suddenly appeared from the opening, carrying something in her paws; she had the same colors as the other cat, but a different pattern, and seemed slightly older as her expression showed concern.

"Thank goodness." The first cat said; she walked over to the injured feline as she spoke. "How are you feelin' hon?"

"Um…" Black &amp; Red stuttered softly; she watched as the cat sat beside her. Then the second cat started walking towards her, and sat next to the first cat.

"Here…" the second cat spoke as she moved the object in her paws toward Black &amp; Red: it was a bowl, filled with white liquid: milk. "…drink this. You must be thirsty."

Black &amp; Red just looked at the bowl of milk, then between the two felines, who looked at each other then back at her.

"What's the matter?" the first cat asked; Black &amp; Red lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing…" she replied softly.

"Do you want some milk?" the second cat tried again.

Black &amp; Red nodded and started to sit up, the first cat moving behind her for assistance; she strained until she finally sat all the way up and reached for the bowl. Taking it, she looked back up at the cat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Black &amp; Red gave a little smile before raising the bowl to her lips and feeling the cool liquid slide down her esophagus. After her gulp, she took another but didn't stop; until it was gone and she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Thirsty weren'tcha?" Cat number one said as she and Cat number two giggled.

Black &amp; Red opened her eyes and looked at the two felines; she quickly looked down, embarrassed by her manners.

"Don't be embarrassed hon." Cat number one continued as she put a paw on each of Black &amp; Red's arms. "You've been through a lot."

Black &amp; Red looked at her and cleared her throat. "Uh…how did I get here?"

'"One of the kittens found you." Cat number one. "She said you were dying."

"A minute more, and we would have lost you." Cat number two agreed.

"But…how did I get _here_?" Black &amp; Red gestured to the piles of fabric under her.

"Oh, Alonzo carried you here." Cat number one again.

"Alonzo?" Black &amp; Red eyes widened. "CARRIED!"

"Yes dearie." Cat number two answered. "You were in no condition of walking yourself."

She had a point. Black &amp; Red just couldn't actually wrap her head around it, being the fact that she's never been carried before. _"__But I was actually CARRIED!" _ she thought to herself.

"OH THANK GOD!"

Black &amp; Red jumped again as she looked up toward the unknown voice. Another female appeared in the long opening, breathing heavily, as if she was running. Her eyes were wide with surprised relief, just like how Cat number two had on her face when she came in. By the looks of it, this unknown feline was a kitten, who had pepper-like fur covered her body, merging with her white arms and legs, and her head covered with red, black, and white highlighted spikes. With lightning speed, she was kneeling beside Black &amp; Red.

"You're alive!" the kitten said softly in relief.

Black &amp; Red squinted her eyes at her. "I…know you."

The kitten formed a smile that was a complete heart melter; it was better to see that than the tears that were coming out of her eyes before.

"Yes." she exclaimed. "I was the one that found you, remember?" Her smile disappeared and turned into a trembled lip, then she lunged herself and boa constricted Black &amp; Red her arms; which caused Black &amp; Red to hiss and bring water to her eyes.

Somebody, all of a sudden yells out a name. "JEMIMA!"

The kitten jumps and immediately straightened her torso; Black &amp; Red's hissing subsided as the arms around her disappeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the kitten timidly said. "I'm just so happy that you're alive."

"No, it's ok." Black &amp; Red strained as she closed her eyes. "You're happy…" She adjusted herself on the fabric pile, then looked back at the kitten. "So, I'm guessing you're Jemima?"

The kitten nodded, her smile reappearing on her face. "Yep."

"You have to be careful hon." Cat number one smiled as she put her paws back on Black &amp; Red. "She's a little fragile at the moment."

'Jemima', as we know now, looked down, with her paws folded in her lap, and nodded in discipline. Cat number one turned back to Black &amp; Red.

"I'm Jennyanydots by the way."

Black &amp; Red turned her head back at her. _"Jenny…anydots?" _she thought. And gave a thin line smile.

"And I'm Jellylorum." Cat number two added.

Black &amp; Red turned her had towards her. "Nice to meet you."

"They're the ones that helped you get better." Jemima brightened up. "They're kind of the doctors in our tribe."

The two older cats giggled at Jemima's description of them.

"Well then, let us "doctors" do what we came here to do Jemima." Jellylorum smiled; Jennyanydots pretended to "roll up her sleeves", which made Jemima giggle and Black &amp; Red give a little smile. Jemima scooted backward as the older cats inched closer to the injured feline. They started looking at her wounds, lifting her arms, checking her legs, examining her.

"So uh, I hear that someone _carried_ me here?" Black &amp; Red asked.

Jemima nodded with a smile. "Yep, Alonzo." Like it was cued, a cat appeared in the "doorway". He was a male, covered in black and white blotches; Jemima looked over her shoulder and pointed at him. "That's him."

Black &amp; Red looked up at him and just stared; he stared back with no emotion on his face.

"You're finally awake…" he finally said something, in his mid-tone voice; Black &amp; Red gave a slow, awkward nod and lowered her eyes.

"Yep-ah." she replied in a low whisper. Then she looked back up at him. "You're the one that carried me here." She let out a hiss from examination pain.

'Alonzo' nodded once. "Well I couldn't drag you." he joked, which caused a little smirk to appear on Black &amp; Red's face. "Plus, you couldn't walk in your condition."

Black &amp; Red looked over at Jellylorum, who was checking her legs. "So I've been told." She stared as Jellylorum looked up at her and gave her a smile and a wink.

After what seemed to be a while, the two felines finished examining, and replacing Black &amp; Red's bandages.

"Ok,-" Jennyanydots started; she smiled and spread her arms out. "-you're all set."

Black &amp; Red turned her head back to her and gave another thin line smile. "Thanks."

"Ok Alonzo, she's all yours." That was a guard cut-off.

"Wait what!" Surprise took over Black &amp; Red's body as she started to realize that Alonzo was marching toward her, his face never changing.

He closed the distance between them, and positioned his arms under the injured feline, and lifted; this caused a squeak to escape from Black &amp; Red's throat. She looked up at the expressionless cat with astonishment. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you." he replied nonchalantly as he was turned around to face the other felines.

"Might I ask why?"

Jemima hopped an inch towards her. "Because you can't walk to the junkyard silly." she said with a smile.

Black &amp; Red gave her a confused look. "The junkyard?"

Jemima nodded again. "It's where the Jellicle cats hang out."

Black &amp; Red scrunched up her face due to even more confusion. "The _what_?"

"The Jellicle Cats dearie." Jellylorum interjected.

"And, who are they?"

"Us." Jemima smiled as she spread her arms out for introduction; Black &amp; Red looked at each cat.

"You guys-" she used her good arm and gestured a finger toward them. "-are Jellicle Cats." The three felines nodded; Black &amp; Red looked up at Alonzo. "You too?" He nodded. "Okay." she said calmly.

Jennyanydots started heading toward the doorway. "You ready hon?"

Black &amp; Red shrugged. "Do I have a choice?"

Jemima stopped walking and smiled back at her. "Nope."

The inside of the tree started to empty as a cat disappeared out of it, Alonzo the last to leave it as he carried Black &amp; Red princess-style in his arms.

Jellylorum suddenly stopped walking and turned back around towards Black &amp; Red. "By the way, we never did ask your name."

Jennyanydots did the same and formed a surprised look on her face. "You know I'm surprised we didn't even think about that."

Black &amp; Red watched as they all stared at her, happily waiting for a response; Alonzo just stood and looked down at her.

"Ferinity." she said in a low and calm tone. "My name's Ferinity."

* * *

**Alright, we finally have some names! I hope you're still curious on what happens next. I'm gonna try to put up a new chapter every week. If it takes longer than that, it means I'm making the chapter better for you. Rate, review, tell me whatchu think.**

**Any suggestions/ideas/improvements for a better story, feel free but private message me if you don't mind. Thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad some readers like my story.**

**Ok here's the next chapter for you. I'll admit I slacked a little this time, so the chapter might not be as strong as the first chapters. But I did my best to make it interesting and hope you will still be intrigued by it. **

**I promise I won't do it again, and I hope there will be more readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The air was silent for a pause as the "Jellicles" took in the name.

"Ferinity." Jellylorum stated. "That's a really beautiful name, dearie."

"Yes." Jennyanydots added as she smiled and looked away in thought. "It has quite a…_uniqueness_ about it." Then she nodded. "I like it."

They all smiled at each other before starting to walk again; only lasted about a minute or two before Jemima began talking.

"I got it, it's uniquely beautiful!" she exclaimed; she looked back at Ferinity. "And it suits you."

Disbelief appeared on Ferinity's face. "_How_?"

Jemima explained as she walked backwards. "Well for starters, you're beautiful…."

Ferinity gave a baffled scoff. "_Beautiful_?" She looked down at herself, then back at Jemima. "Do you _see_ how I look right now?"

Jemima let out a soft chuckle. "That's just because you have bandages all over you." she said; Ferinity raised her eyebrows and sharply exhaled as Jemima _obviously _answered the question; Jemima sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes. "Regardless, even if you're covered up in bandages, you're still beautiful."

The two older felines stopped and turned back around to the group behind them, a heartwarming expression slowly appearing on their faces.

"She's right you know." Jellylorum said to Ferinity. "Everyone is beautiful in their own way."

Ferinity lowered her eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up; she wasn't used to compliments.

"Our little Jemima is such an angel." Jennyanydots added; Jemima gave a smug smile.

"And to add on to my point, you name is unique." she held her paws out, palms up. "Hence, uniquely beautiful."

Ferinity gave a little chuckle. "More like beautifully unique." The three felines giggled at her joke, and she felt Alonzo move, as if he let out a snicker.

"Come on, let's continue." Jennyanydots said; everybody started walking again. For a second time, Jemima turned back around toward Ferinity and walked backwards.

"Alonzo thinks it's uniquely beautiful, don't you Alonzo?"

"There's a certain…_mystery_ to it." He said; he looked down at Ferinity, who was staring at him, then immediately averted her eyes away from him; Jemima giggled, turned forward again and continued walking.

The cats conversed as they headed toward the junkyard, Ferinity learning new information about them. One thing new was that Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were sisters, and that they and their mates lived in that bark home that they were in earlier; which turned out to be an old tree stump that they made into their home. Kind of awesome really. Ferinity also found out that Alonzo was part of the Jellicle protection group, under some cat named Munkustrap. They even had a different wording for things, like describing each other as toms or queens…

"What had you been doing to get those cuts, dearie?" Jellylorum suddenly asked.

Ferinity spoke nonchalantly. "I was messing with a dog." The group suddenly stopped and Ferinity saw shock on three faces.

"A POLLICLE!" Jennyanydots yelled.

Ferinity furrowed her eyebrows in confusion."Pollicle?"

"We call dogs "pollicles." Jemima explained; Ferinity slowly nodded in understanding.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Jennyanydots asked.

Ferinity shrugged. "Because he was annoying me." Again explaining nonchalantly. "I got mad and started bothering him."

"What did he do?" Jemima asked; she seemed a little intrigued.

"He was growling at me."

The air was silent once again.

"Why did you get mad at him when he growled at you?" Jennyanydots asked.

"You _do_ know you're a cat right?" Alonzo spoke out of nowhere; Ferinity sharply turned her head and glared at him.

"I'm aware, thank you." She replied with attitude. "I just felt…challenged."

"You shouldn't risk your life like that Ferinity." Jellylorum stated said with a stern and concerned look. "It's dangerous."

Ferinity looked between the cats, including looking at Alonzo. "O...k." was all she said.

"A young cat like you should never be in the condition you're in hon." Jennyanydots explained.

Ferinity raised an eyebrow. "A young cat like me?"

"Yes dearie. You're nice…" Jellylorum started.

Jennyanydots smiled. "Kind…"

"Uniquely beautiful." Jemima jokingly added.

Ferinity just shook her head and chuckled. "I never considered myself as kind." With not being around others, she wouldn't know; she stays away to avoid being the center of attention. "_Or_ uniquely beautiful." She stared at a smug Jemima. "But thank you."

Jemima and the older felines all gave her a heartwarming smile before turning back around and walking again.

"Just try not to get hurt anymore." Alonzo said, still looking straight ahead. Ferinity looked back at him, and slanted her eyes.

"You don't talk much do you?" she retorted; Alonzo just looked down at her for a second and smirked, then looked straight ahead again.

The party finally stopped at the edge of what looked like a big pile of junk.

"We're here." Jennyanydots said. She and her sister stopped, turned around and smiled at Ferinity once more before disappearing pass the pile of junk; looking like they went into another dimension.

Before Jemima "jumped into the dimension", she turned and waited for Alonzo and Ferinity closer and smiled.

"Come on, let's go meet everybody."

Ferinity widened her eyes in fear. "_Everybody?_" she enunciated; Jemima nodded with excitement before turning around and disappearing.

Ferinity directed her wide eyes up at Alonzo, who just stared back at her.

"_Everybody?" _she said again in a feared whisper.

"Everybody." Alonzo said flatly.

Ferinity kept control of her hyperventilation as she let Alonzo carry her "into another dimension."

* * *

**So whatdidja think? I hope it wasn't too bad... I put a little comedy and wits just to make up for the slacking. ****More reviews = more chapters ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, sorry that this is taking _FOREVER_ to get to you. ****I was going to put up two chapters for a make-it-up gesture, ****but I am having major writer's block right now. But for now here's the next chapter for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You should close your mouth before something flies in there." Alonzo said, still holding Ferinity, who was in major awe as she took in this….this…_jungle gym_; trash and junk was piled high as it formed half a circle, surrounding a _humungous_ space of emptiness.

"Is that a car?" Ferinity asked as she looked over her shoulder, pass a gigantic tire; right next to it, the trunk of a car.

"Yep." Alonzo replied.

Ferinity slowly moved her gaze up to him. "A _whole_ car."; Alonzo just nodded at her. She looked back out at the décor. "I never knew garbage could be so…creative looking." she said with a smidge of astonishment. "This is frikin' incredible."

She was unaware that Alonzo started walking, until an unknown cat suddenly appeared in her face; he was brown, white, and black striped, with a brown triangular-shaped patch around his left eye. Ferinity kept wide eyes on him until he vanished behind Alonzo's shoulder, then moved her vison back to the front and scanned. More unknown cats instantly appeared in front of Ferinity, scattering and crowding her space as she was carried further into the junkyard; murmurs of curiosity filling the air.

When Alonzo finally reached the tire, that was connecting each wall of junk, he used god-like strength to lift and place Ferinity on it; Jennyanydots and Jellylorum helped her adjust to a seating position, having her legs dangle on the edge; Ferinity gave a little wince of pain from the movement. She slowly lifted her gaze to the junkyard, slowly examining it; she noticed that there were some cats that were climbing on and off the junk wall, even seeing the cat with the triangle eye climbing and settling himself in a chair that was "floating" near the top.

"So, this is her."

Ferinity turned her head to the male voice, to find a male cat walking towards her; he was covered in black and gray stripes, had a white face, and was wearing a spike collar. "You must be Ferinity." he said, in a soft, light tone.

Ferinity was practically leaning into Jennyanydots as she slowly leaned with caution. "Yeeees" she said slowly.

The cat stopped at a close enough distance next to her. He smiled and bowed his head. "I am Munkustrap. The Jellicle's protector."

Ferinity sat straight again and un-tensed herself; she remembered a protector being mentioned in her discussion in the woods. "Nice to meet you."

He gave her a nod before turning toward the tire and hopping on it, disappearing from Ferinity's side view.

Ferinity sat in between Jellylorum and Jennyanydots as she chit chatted random discussions with them; she looked out at the junkyard, watching the "Jellicle" cats. Little groups were scattered all over, talking, playing with each other, even some that were sleeping. Watching these cats do what they do, what they want, gave Ferinity this unknown feeling of a numb happiness; the feeling of being so happy that she felt…practically nothing, but was happy about it, where she felt that there was no care in the world.

"FERINITY!"

Ferinity's temporary peace and tranquility was disrupted when she heard her name. She saw Jemima running toward her with a smile on her face, and a group of cats behind her, causing Ferinity to display surprised confusion in her eyes.

Jemima reached and collided her with full force; it caused Ferinity to let out a small whimper of pain. "OH! I'm sorry." she said with fright.

Ferinity shook her head as she scrunched up her face of pain. "Nope, that's ok." she strained. "Once again, you're happy."

"Jemima, _be_ _careful_." Jellylorum said sternly; Jemima nodded and directed her attention back to Ferinity, taking hold of her paws.

"I wanted you to meet a few of my friends." Jemima turned to a line of kittens, all waiting with anticipation and curiosity. She released one of Ferinity's paw, and used it for introductions, pointing at one cat at a time as she said a name; she started on her right…"That's Rumpleteazer." she pointed to a female who had the fur of a tiger. This tiger cat was slender, with a white stomach and face.

"Ello." the feline said in a high and unknown accent; she had her elbow on the shoulder of the cat next to her, a feline whose fur was literally "snow white".

"That's Victoria." Jemima continued; 'Snow White' tilted her head slightly; Jemima pointed to a black female cat, covered with orange, black, and white stripes. "That's Electra."

The next cat was a female, practically a younger version of Jellylorum "…Etcetera…"; the cat with the triangle on his left eye was the next one "…Pouncival…"; the next one was male, and looked like 'triangle eye', but was more spotted than striped. He also had a brown, triangular-shaped patch, but on his right eye. "…Tumblebrutus…"; the next was the male version of Rumpleteazer.

"That's my brotha'" Rumpleteazer interrupted as she pointed to her male self, who just chuckled.

"Mungojerrie." He added in Rumpleteazer's accent, but in a low tone. The last cat for introduction was white, light brown, and black, and kind of reminded you of Tumblebrutus, but without the patch on his eye.

"And lastly, Plato." Jemima finally, and proudly, ended.

Ferinity developed a small, awkward smile on her face. "Uh, hi."

"This is our new friend, Ferinity." Jemima joyfully explained to the group; murmurs of interest peaked from the other cats.

Ferinity eyed the salt and pepper feline. ""_Our_ new friend?"" she enunciated.

Jemima looked up at her with a childish grin. "Well I can't have you all to myself. I have to share you."

"When did I become your shiny new toy?" Ferinity chuckled; Jemima giggled.

Suddenly, "Snow White" Victoria took a step closer to Ferinity, slowly leaning forward, and stretching a paw out to Ferinity, who just looked at the paw and then at her.

"She wants to communicate with you." Jemima answered.

Ferinity looked at Jemima. "Communicate?"

Jemima nodded as she took Ferinity's arm, raising it to copy Victoria's. "We communicate like this too."

The white kitten slowly brushed Ferinity's out stretched paw with hers, brushing her knuckles until she was holding Ferinity's paw. She grabbed Ferinity's other paw with hers, and just stared at Ferinity. After a few seconds, the white kitten smiled, and started rubbing her head in Ferinity's paws.

"She's saying hello." Jemima explained in a soft tone.

Ferinity just looked at Jemima once more. "So, she can't talk."

Victoria lifted herself and stood up straight, still holding Ferinity's paws. "I can talk. I just like to talk this way." She spoke for the first time, in a soft, angelic voice.

"Oh." Ferinity said softly. "Ok."; the group of kittens let out loud commotion as they started crowding her space again.

Jennyanydots let out a chuckle. "Alright now." She gestured 'shooing' toward the kittens. "You all go back and play. Ferinity still needs to rest."

Sounds of disappointment came from the group as they dispersed away, yelling back at Ferinity that they'll talk to her later; Ferinity lowered her nervous eyes with a small smile…

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too boring for you. LOL. I'll try to make the next chapter a _SPONTANUOUS_ one k?****On to writing the next chapter...bear with me.**


End file.
